


Raising the dead and other extreme sports

by The_BookDragon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ichigo is a soul reaper and can raise the dead, Inspired by Fanfiction, Unreliable Narrator, hollows - Freeform, only for 24 hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: In which Ichigo’s life gets very complicated and weird.





	Raising the dead and other extreme sports

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not exactly pushing daisies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753771) by [tetsurashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurashian/pseuds/tetsurashian). 



Bringing back the dead really took a lot out of a person. Ichigo was about ready to collapse into his bed. The little girl’s spirit in the alley had taken more energy than expected and Goat Face had been a little too rambunctious. All in all, Ichigo was exhausted. The universe decided that his life was not weird enough and that needed to change.

Why else would a strange girl come threw his bedroom wall muttering,”It’s close.” She was an incredibly crappy burglar. She just kept ignoring him. The kick he gave her really surprised her. When Goat Face came in and couldn’t see her was the icing on the cake.

The whole thing about her being invisible to everyone else just made things even better and a soul reaper that fought monsters.*coughsarcasmcough* He was starting to feel like his life was some sort of anime or manga. Soul reaper chick wasn’t helping with that.

Not to mention that her artistic talent was nonexistent. Ichigo was trying to get his arms free and not look at the awful drawings. A blood curdling howl startled him. The fact that Soul reaper chick couldn’t hear it made him struggle even more.

Yuzu’s scream and Karin lying outside the door obviously injured enraged and frightened him. Ichigo fell down the stairs and saw his sister in the grip of something. Straining he fought with everything he had to get to his sister. The soul reaper ‘s words couldn’t reach him.

The restraints broke finally and Ichigo took off to save his sister, but soul reaper chick ended up saving his life.

There was nothing else to do but take the soul reaper’s offer. After learning her name, Rukia, he stabbed her sword through his chest. The hollow never stood a chance.

Once again Ichigo’s life had taken a strange turn and he didn’t know where it would go next.

 


End file.
